Bleeding Love
by MissDecepticon
Summary: This is based off of FMA:Brotherhood Angel Elric is the adopted sister of the Elric brothers. She is called the Dark Night Alchemist. She goes on almost every mission with the brothers. She falls in love with Greed, Envy has a strange obsession toward her, Kimblee wants her for her power, and she is a sacrifice. She must love her life. Slight Envy x oc and Kimblee x oc
1. Chapter 1

Angel Elric

Age 17

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Alchemist Name: Dark Night Alchemist

Type of Alchemy: She can turn and object into some kind of dark matter and make the object explode.

Clothes: She wears black pants, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket with a pocket that she keeps her pocket watch in.

Summary: Angel Elric is the adopted sister of the Elric brothers. Her parents died when she was little. She becomes a State alchemist before Ed and is called the Dark Night Alchemist. She goes on almost every mission with the brothers. she eventually falls in love with Greed, Envy has a strange obsession towards her, Kimblee wants her for her power and she is a sacrifice. I'm sure she loves her life.

**There will be Envy x oc and Kimblee x oc later on in the story. There is a lot of AU and the story will not go exactly like the Manga/Anime. Since it's about Angel, the story won,t have every detail of the show. The story will be about every episode, but only in her perspective. Only Angel Elric and the Dark Night Alchemist title belong to me. All of the others belong to their rightful owner. **

oOo

Chapter 1: The Dark Night Alchemist

oOo

Angel was sitting in Mustang's room waiting for her brothers. She heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist was in town and that he was in Mustang's care, so decided to ask to be transferred in Mustang's care as well. Now here she is, waiting for her younger brothers to turn in Fullmetal's report.

_" I hope they're not getting into trouble again by doing dumb things,"_ she thought.

"So Angel, how are you related to Fullmetal?"Colonel Mustang asked.

Hearing him brought Angel out of her thoughts. "Oh well, I'm technically not related to him. I'm their adopted sister. My parents were good friends with the Elrics, so when they died, the Elrics adopted me. Since I'm older than Ed, I thought that I would become a State Alchemist."

"Oh, well, I might need you to keep an eye on him sometimes."

"Don't worry, I always have to." Angel said as she started to think about that day when she saw her both of her parents die by the hands of a robber. A tear came out of her eye at the thought. Suddenly she was distracted from her thoughts at the sound of a door opening. She stood up and turned around to see a short blonde kid and someone dressed in armor. "Hey," she said,"miss me?"

"Angel?" Ed and Al both asked with a surpassed look on their faces. Al ran up to hug her. "It's been so long." he said.

"I know, I heard what happened." Angel said as Edward hugged her. She hugged them both for a moment before she let go of them. "Now let's get down to business." Ed and Al both sat down.

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal." Colonel Mustang said. Angel chuckled a little bit. Ed glared at her.

"Who was this guy anyway?" Ed asked in an aggravated voice as he looked away from Angel to Mustang.

"You'd know that if you listened to the briefing like I told you to." Mustang said. Angel just rolled her eyes as edward jumped. _" Typical Ed, not listening to anything."_ she thought. "But no, you had to go charging right at him." Mustang continued.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed said," I get it alright. I'm sorry, whatever." Angel smirked.

"Next time a superior tells you to pay attention, you might just try it." Angel chuckled again.

"Yeah Ed, you rally should." Angel says as she leans forward and puts her elbows on her knees.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled," Fine."

"Now then, his name is Isaac MDougal, or as he known back in the day "Isaac the Freezer," Mustang said. "He's a former State Alchemist."

"Former?" Angel and Ed asked at the same time.

"That's right. He served in the Ishvalan War. Durind that time, he gave us no signs that he had turned traitor." the colonel said as he started to walk towards the window. "But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the Anti Establishment Movement ever since." Angel and Ed both look at each other. "Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority," Mustang continued,"whether it's dead or alive. That's up to him."

"No way, I'm not killing anyone for you." Ed said.

"Neither am I."Angel says as she gets up from the couch she was sitting.

"And that's your choice,"Mustang said,"your orders are to simply contain him. That's all." Angel and Ed both look at him. "Hmph, off topic, have you turned up any leads to getting you bodies back to normal.?"

Angel jumps but doesn't say anything. All she does is look at Ed.

Ed gasps, but then gets aggravated. "Maybe if you gave us time to look!" Ed yelled at Mustang. Suddenly the door bursts open.

"Roy, how goes?" Hughes says in happy voice. Angel out of her shocked her expression and sits back down. "heard you let 'em put you in charge of catching the Freezer, huh. One hell of a nasty assignment, but hey could be a chance to earn that promotion to Central." Angel could see Mustang getting annoyed. "Hey Angel, how are you?"

"I'm fine Lt. Colonel Hughes." Angel said in a inch voice.

"Oh hey, looks like my timing was perfect. You two are the Elric brothers tight?" he asked Ed and Al. "It's an honor to finally the meet the youngest State Alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here. I'm Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes and it's a pleasure." he said as he shook Al's hand.

"Um you want Edward. I'm actually his younger brother Alphonse." Alphonse said. angel suddenly bursts out laughing as she looks at Ed.

"Wait, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Hughes asked. "Sorry, I had no idea you'd be so... wait a minute, Angel are you their sister?"

"Yup, but I'm actually not related to them. i'm adopted."

"Oh wow. Cool."

"Hughes." Mustang says.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? Go home."

"Actually, I'm here on official business." Mustang gets a questioning look on his face. "You, Elrics, I understand that you two don't have a place to stay." Angel was about to say something but Hughes continued," Which means that you'll have to come with me." Angel suddenly get scared as he pulls out a picture of his daughter. "My wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia would love to have you."

The brothers then got up and followed Hughes out the door. Angel gets up as well and follows them. She talks to Ed as they are walking out of Central command. "Why didn't you tell me that you were trying to get your bodies back."

"Well it's none of your concern." Ed says.

"You know what, whatever. You'll tell me eventually. I'll see you tomorrow." angel says as she walks to her own apartment.

oOo

The next day Angel is with Armstrong. After he punches through the brick wall, Angel uses her alchemy to make a bigger hole. McDougal is surprised. "Who's the girl?" he asks.

You'll find out!" she yells as she puts her hand on the she wall that she came through. Black started to form but before she could do anything else, water came rushing at her. She quirky moves out of the way.

"You're the Dark Night Alchemist." McDougal says before turning his attention to Armstrong. "I've always wanted to chop you ego down to size." He and Armstrong start to fight. It wasn't even a minute before there was an explosion. Angel blows up a wall at the same time. After the explosion, she hears Ed and Al's voices. She was about to yell at them bu McDougal throws his water canteen at the brothers and turns the water into steam. Ange and Armstrong run up behind the brothers. "Come on, he's getting away." Angel says.

"After me, Elrics." Armstrong then says.

They then wait by the alleyway. It was a while until Angel saw McDougal on the stays on the rooftop until she sees the alchemic reaction. She jumps down next to Ed as he talks about the philosopher's stone. "Ed, what's happening?" she asks.

"He's freezing all of the moisture in the sir."

"Edward and Angel Elric, you swore your life to the state to become a dog of the military, but do you what their plans are?" McDougal suddenly asks"

"Who cares, it's not my problem." Ed says.

"Dom't be a foo;, he'll lead all of us to ruin. I'm only doing what need to be done."

"I told you, I don't care." Suddenly Alphonse jumps over the ice that was forming behind McDougal. when he lands, he starts the kick McDougal. "Alright, nice work Al" Ed says.

Good Job Al." Angel says.

"We still have to stop his alchemy." Alphonse yells.

"I know," Ed says," so where is it?" Angel gets a confused look on her face. "You have the Philosopher's stone, don't you?"

"Ed what are you talking about?" Angel asks him. Ed ignores her.

"What are you talking about?" McDougal asks.

"I won't ask again, where is it?"

"What are you going to do, you're out of your league." Suddenly there is a giant wall of ice. Angel backs up and almost falls down. She sees Armstrong and runs toward him. her brothers follow her. Armstrong hits the wall.

"Ed, Al, I'm going to stay here and try to get rid of the wall." Angel says.

"Okay, good luck." Ed says.

Angel touches different parts of the wall and watches how the wall turns black. She backs up as it explodes. She is shocked to see the ice reforming on the parts that she blew up. Eventually Colonel Mustang shows up in a bad mood.

"What do you think of my flames no you bastard?!" Mustang yelled as he snapped his fingers. Angel helps Mustang take down the rest of the ice walls. "Major, go now!" Mustang yelled as he took down the last of the ice walls.

"Leave it to me. My Armstrong fists will not fail!" Armstrong yelled as he punch the ground. When everything was over, angel ran and went to find Ed and Al.

oOo

Angel was sitting at the edge of Ed's hospital bed. "So you're going to go find the Philosopher's stone so you can get your bodies back?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, we have a lead that there is one in a desert city called Lior." Alphonse said.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? Oh well, I better go pack my things cause I'm going with you to Lior."

"What! Why?' Ed asked.

"Because, I want to help you get your bodies back. It's the least I could do since you took me in all those years ago.

"Okay, fine."

Suddenly the door bursted open and a bouquet of roses were shoved into Ed's face. "Greetings Edward Elric. When I heard were in the hospital, I dashed right over." Major Armstrong said. All three of the Elrics had a scared look on their faces. "And as I suspected, you're i desperate need of my assistance." The three Elrics screamed as Armstrong took his shirt off. "You need the example of a perfect, physical specimen to inspire your recovery. You see, you're looking livelier already.

"Will you get out!" Ed yelled at Armstrong.

oOo

**In Lior**

Lust is sitting in a chair in a dark room talking on the phone with someone. "Ah, I see, so Isaac is dead now is he. That's a shame, I had such high hopes for him, and the philosopher's stone, humph, sounds like he overused it."

Across the room, Gluttony is eating something. "Gluttony, try to chew quietly, I'm on the phone." Lust says as she covers the phone with her hand. "Yes, things are going well here in Lior. We'll be ready. It all begins very soon.

oOo

**In Angel's Apartment**

Angel is packing her bags when she starts to think. _"Ed, I hope you get your bodies back. Just don't do harmful things to get it."_ When she gets done packing, she stuffs her gloves in her jacket pocket and walks out the door. She doesn't know that she is entering into a world that is different than she though it was.

oOo

**That was chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Don't mind the grammar. More about Angel's past will be in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter.**

oOo

Chapter 2: Angel's First Day

oOo

Angel looked out of the window of the train. Ever since she told Mustang about how she was adopted, she couldn't stop thinking about that day. That day where she saw her mom and dad get killed by a robber while she watched from a closet. Angel just closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Ed noticed that Angel had been distant since she decided to go with Ed and Al to Lior.

"Hey Angel," Ed asked,"are you okay?"

Angel opened her eyes and looked at him. "Oh, I just need some rest. I'm fine." she said as she brushed her bangs behind her ear.

"Oh, okay."

Angel nodded and leaned her head on the back of her seat. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

oOo

**Flashback**

"Mommy, Daddy, look what i made." a young Angel said as she held up what she made to her mom. It was a little cat-like thing that was made out of metal.

"Oh Angel, it looks adorable." angel's mom said. Angel's dad came out of the house and picked Angel up.

"I guess that hanging out with the Elrics is a good thing." Angel's dad said. "You keep making cute things." He kissed Angel on the cheek.

"I made it for you Daddy." Angel said. as she handed the object to her father.

"Thank you Angel."

"Can I go back to Ed and Al's?"

"Yes of course." angel's mom said. "Just make sure to be back before dark and tell Trisha I said hi."

"Okay, I love you." Angel said as she ran down the road; and it was that night when her parents were murdered.

oOo

That night, after dinner, Angel's mom tucked Angel in bed. It was late at night when Angel's dad ears a noise in the kitchen. He woke Angel's mom and told her to get Angel. He grabbed the gun the kept next to the bed and went down to the kitchen.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Angel asked in a quiet voice as she woke up.

"Shh, come into our room. there's someone here." Angel's mom said as she pick Angel up.

"Okay." Angel looked around but something or someone was missing, her dad. "Where's Daddy?" Sudden;y there was a gunshot and footsteps coming up the stairs. Angel's mom put Angel in the closet. "Stay here and be quiet." she said as she went to go check on her husband.

"No wait, don't leave me." Angel cried.

"I love you." Angel's mom closed the closet door and turned around only to see her husband bleeding in his chest area. Suddenly a man was standing behind him and shot Angel's dad again, killing him. Then the man shot Angel's mom in the head and left the room. Angel was watching the whole thing through the crack that the door made.

The robber never made it out of the house because the military police showed up. He didn't know that Angel's dad called them. the military arrested him and searched the house. They found Angel in the closet crying. They wrapped her in a blanket and took her out of the house. When the men would ask her questions, she only nodded or shook her head, and when they asked if there were people that she could stay with, she pointed to Ed and Al's house.

oOo

Trisha was woken up when she heard a knock on the door. She got out of her bed and opened the door. What she saw was Angel looking down at the ground and a man in a uniform. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"This girl's parents were murdered." the man said. "Is it okay if she stays with you?"

"Yes, of course."

Angel then ran inside the house and hugged Trisha. "They're dead,"she cried,"they're both dead."

"It's okay." Trisha said in a calm voice. "It's all going to be okay."

Angel lived with the Elrics ever since that day. as she grew up, she learned new types of alchemy and trained herself until Izumi took her, Ed, and Al in. After that, she was taught more things about alchemy. She left before Ed and al finished training. She became a State Alchemist when she was sixteen.

oOo

**In the Present**

"Angel, it's time to wake up." Al said as he touched Angel's shoulder. Angel woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"We're here." Ed said as he looked out the window of the train. Angel looked out the window at the desert city, Lior.

oOo

**That was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Again, don't mind the grammar. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, chapter three of Bleeding Love. Hope you like it. Don't mid the grammar.**

oOo

Chapter 3:City of Heresy

Angel looked out of the train to Lior. Suddenly, she heard Ed say, "Philosopher's stone." Angel looked over at Ed. "So you think that there's a Philosopher's stone here?"she asked.

"Yeah,"Al said,"It's our only lead."

Angel looked back out the window as the train stopped. She got up and checked her pocket to see if her watch and gloves were still with her. She grabbed her bag and followed Ed and Al off the train. As soon as she got off, she looked at all of the houses and suddenly got very hot._ "Duh, it's a desert city,"_she thought. She took off her jacket and put it in her bag. Suddenly, she heard Ed arguing with the townspeople about how short he was. "Gosh Ed,," Angel said," Just admit that you're short."

"Oh shut up, Angel," Ed yelled. Alphonse chuckled at his brother's response.

Angel turned around and started to listen to what was on the radio. She dozed of for a moment.

"Hey Angel, we're going to see this Father Cornello, you wanna go," Al asked in a polite manner.

Angel came back to reality and looked at Al. "No thanks, I think I'll just look around." Ed and Al nodded and walked over to a large crowd. _"Something doesn't seem right about this place,"_ Angel thought. She stayed in place for a moment, then walked away into the opposite direction of Ed and Al.

She was walking down one of the streets when she felt like someone was following her.

oOo

**In the Temple of Lior**

Envy was leaning over the balcony of the temple on the last floor._ "Stupid humans,"_Envy thought,_"so easily fooled by an idiotic priest."_

Suddenly Lust and Gluttony walked up next to Envy. Lust started to lean over the balcony. "Thanks for coming here on short notice,"Lust said in her normal, flirtatious tone.

"I did have my own plans,"Envy said as he looked over the city,"but since the Fullmetal pipsqueak is here, I decided to make an exception."

Lust looked at him and chuckled. "Apparently his sister is here too."

As if on cue, Envy looked down into an alley and saw a girl with black hair and purple streaks wearing a black and white tank-top, Envy looked closer and saw a little silver chain sticking out of her pocket. "Speaking of his sister,"Envy said,"I'm going to have some fun. Let's see how mad the pipsqueak gets when I'm done with her." Envy then jumped from the balcony and transformed into a bird.

Lust just watched as Envy flew towards the girl. _"Go right ahead, I just hope you don't ruin our plans,"_Lust thought.

oOo

**With Angel**

_Angel was walking down one of the streets when she felt like someone was following her._ She turned around but no one was there. When she felt like the presence was gone, she turned around only to bump into a man with short black hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a pair of shorts, a white T-shirt, and an apron. Angel just stayed where she was, sensing a strange vibe from the stranger.

Angel stared at the young man with a suspicious look on her face. "Who are you," she asked.

Envy looked at Angel and smirked. "I'm just a simple civilian who works as a cook of Lior,"he said. "The name's Erik. What's yours?"

"I'm Angel, Angel Elric. Why were you following me?"

"I saw you wandering around. it looked like you were lost so I decided to come see if I could help you."

"Why didn't you show yourself earlier instead of showing yourself - you know what, never mind, the point is that I wasn't lost. Thank you for being kind, but I don't need your help. Goodbye Erik, you really are a nice guy." Angel smiled at Erik, turned around and walked away.

Envy stared at her as Angel walked away. He stopped smiling and started to glare at her. _"Nice huh, maybe you should see how 'nice' I can be."_Envy thought as he transformed his hand into a sword, about to stab Angel in her back.

Suddenly, Angel stopped walking. Envy quickly transformed his hand back to normal. "You hear that?"Angel asked. Envy didn't answer. Angel nearly screamed as she heard Ed arguing with another voice. _"That must be that Cornello guy,"_she thought. "Hey, I gotta go, I'll see y-," Angel said as she turned around only to see that Erik wasn't there. "Oh well, I guess he took what I said too seriously."

Angel then turned around and started running to where she thought she heard Ed's voice. Angel was almost to her destination when she heard an explosion. _"Yup, that's Ed alright,"_Angel thought as she started to run faster.

When Angel got to her destination, she suddenly stopped when she saw Ed walking out of a partly destroyed building. All of his clothes were ripped and torn. Angel just stared at him in disbelief. She eventually got out of her shock. "Seriously Ed,"Angel scream,"I thought you were going to be subtle on this mission, but I guess I thought wrong. I can't believe I even trusted you and Al to do this on your own."

Ed just stayed where he was, starting to get scared of his sister. "Well, sorry,"Ed said in a shaky tone.

"Sorry," Angel yelled,"all you have to say is sorry. Ugh, I'm just glad you're alright. Where's your brother?"

"You mean 'our' brother and he's-," started to say but was cut off.

"Over here, Angel,"Al yelled.

Angel turned around and saw her other brother with a girl with pink and brown hair. "Angel, this is Rose,"Al said pointing to the girl next to him,"and Rose, this is my older sister Angel." Rose just smiled but her face turned to shock when she saw the partly destroyed building.

Angel didn't notice Rose's expression and started to introduce herself. "It's really nice to meet you Rose,"she said. She held her hand out but Rose ignored Angel. Rose walked past Angel to the partly destroyed building and fell to her knees. She started to cry. "What am i supposed to believe in now,"she asked as she cried.

Angel was about to go up to her but stopped when she saw that Ed beat her to Rose.

"Yourself,"Ed said,"you have legs. Get up and use them!" Ed started to go from a calm voice to a more aggravated one. "You don't need anyone to believe in except yourself. Get up, use your legs and walk, and move on!" Ed didn't say anything else as he walked off.

Angel couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know that Ed could say something so motivational; but did he have to say it so rudely Angel just shook her head and just walked off with her brothers. "So, what about the Philosopher's stone,"Angel asked curiously.

Ed turned his head turned to Angel and said,"It was a fake. Sorry you wasted your time in coming with us."

Angel laughed at his last sentence. "Why would I have wasted my time? I got to hang out with my brothers that I haven't seen in years. I know you'll find the Philosopher's stone and I will be there when you do." Angel then hugged both Ed and Al.

"Thank you, Angel,"Al said, pretending to be crying.

Ed didn't say anything to Angel. He just stared at the ground.

Angel didn't notice his face expression. She knew something was wrong with him but she decided not to pry. She just stared at the sky as she and her brothers walked into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 for Bleeding Love. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4: Returning to Dublith

oOo

Angel looked out the window of the train that she and her bothers were taking back to East City. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy she met in Lior. Suddenly, the train came to a stop, indicating that they were at their destination. Angel didn't notice until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and smiled as she saw Al getting their stuff.

"Hey," Ed said,"We're here."

Angel got up, stretched, and put on her leather jacket that was sitting on her lap. "Sorry,"she said,"I was thinking something."

"What was it," Al asked as all of three of them got off of the train.

"Nothing important. Let's just give out report to Colonel Mustang."

"Why do you call him that," Ed asked.

"Call him what,"Angel replied curiously.

"Why do you call him Colonel?"

"One, I've been in the army longer than you so I'm used to it, and two, it shows respect. Something you'll never learn."

"Touche,"Ed said in defeat.

they then stopped talking and walked to the East City headquarters in silence. As soon a they got there Angel saw Sergeant Feury messing with a radio that looked like it was about to break. Suddenly Angel heard a clapping sound and saw a flash of light. When the light was gone, she saw a brand new radio. She looked at Ed and smirked.

"Hey," Feury said,"it's Angel, Edward, and Alphonse."

"Welcome back," Hawkeye said,"Go on in, the Colonel is expecting you."

Angel nodded and chuckled at Ed's face when Hawkeye mentioned the Colonel. She walked through the next set of doors and sat down on the couch that was opposite of Ed and Al.

"Well done on the Lior case, you three,"Mustang said. "Nice work. i appreciate you resolving the matter."

"No big deal,"Ed said in a bored voice. "It's not like we did it for you."

"It was actually a piece of cake,"Angel said.

"Right,"Mustang said,"the Philosopher's stone, another false lead?"

Angel just stared at the ground in sadness as Ed and Mustang stared at each other.

"Yeah,"Ed said in a disappointed voice,"after all tat, the stone was a fake. Even so, the power it gave to Cornello was real enough. He transformed this huge chimera right in front of us."

This surprised Angel and Mustang.

"I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that," Al said. "I'm not familiar enough with the field of bioalchemy to really understand it."

"Yeah,"ed said,"I'm curious about that too. it might be worth looking into. who knows, maybe we'll find something that will help us restore our bodies."

Angel thought for a moment. "Maybe it will."

"It might help you if you consulted with a specialist." All three of the alchemists looked up a the colonel. "The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's done some research into chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you."

"You would do that for us,"Al asked.

"Okay,"Ed yelled,"what's the catch? You want something don't you?"

Angel looked at Ed and face-palmed. _'Seriously Ed. You're such an idiot,'_she thought.

"Don't doubt my motives,"Mustang yelled back. "I'm just trying to repay you for your work on the Lior case. Doing you a favor is better that being indebted to you."

Angel sighed as she saw that Ed still looked mad. "Ed, you should really accept this favor. This may be to only chance you get,"Angel said.

"Ang is right,"Al said saying Angel's name in the way he said when they were kids.

"Yeah, I know you're right Angel,"Ed said and poked to mustang. "Let's go."

They then started to walk out of the building with Hawkeye by Mustang's side. They reached Mustang's car, but Angel turned away from it and started to walk towards the train station. Ed turned in confusion. "Where are you going Angel,"he asked.

"I'm going to visit out old teacher,"Angel said. "You go see Shou Tucker on your own. Call me if you need anything."

"Oh, well I hope you get there safely,"Ed said and then got in the car.

"Is Ang not coming with us,"Al asked.

"She;s going to see teacher,"Ed replied.

"Oh. I hoped she would come with us."

"Yeah, me too."

Angel waved to them as they drove off. As soon as the car left her sight, Angel went to the train station, got her ticket, and got on the train that was heading to Dublith.

oOo

Angel thought that the train ride took forever as she came into Dublith. It was an overnight ride, but she was sure that it was worth it. She walked down the alley ways until she came to a small building that said 'MEAT' in white, bold letters. She smiled as her memories of being there. She went went inside and saw Sig chopping up meat and Teacher sharpening a knife.

"Can i help you," Teacher said as she looked up from what she was doing, What she saw put a surprised expression on her face.

"Hey Teacher," Angel said.

Suddenly, Angel started to scream as she dodged a knife that landed in the wall right above her head. "Angel,"Teacher yelled,"You come here after 6 years and expect me to welcome you back with open arms."

Angel didn't know that it had been that long since she left. "I-I'm sorry,"she said nervously,"I just wanted to visit you sine I haven't seen you in so long, Teacher."

"And joining to dogs of the military, you told me that you weren't going to join them anyway." Suddenly, Teacher started coughing up blood and was holding her stomach.

"Teacher,"Angel cried as she went up to Teacher.

"Help me with her medicine,"Sig ordered Angel as he took his wife to their room.

Angel got her teacher's medicine and gas it to Sig which he gave to Teacher. Angel watched as her teacher layer in her be, still coughing. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to her teacher. "Are you okay Teacher?"

"I'll be fine. What are you doing here? How are your brothers?"

"I just wanted to see you and if it's alright, I would like to stay a couple of days. My brothers are..." she wasn't sure if her brothers wanted their teacher to know about what happened. "My brothers are fine. i actually ran into them a couple of days ago. Ed joined the military."

Teacher sighed. "I hoped he wouldn't. You can stay for a couple of days." Angel smiled when her teacher said that. "But you have to help with the work and do what I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

oOo

Angel was walking down the streets of Dublith, getting supplies for a surprise dinner for Teacher. Something was bothering her. She was worried about her brothers. _'I wonder if they're doing okay,'_ she thought.

As Angel was walking down a street, checking her supplies for the dinner, her stomach started to growl. She couldn't eat her supplies so she searched for a restaurant or a place that at least sold food. The only place she could find in the area she was in was a bar called the 'Devil's Nest'. She went inside and sat down at the bar. She ordered her food and a glass of water. While waiting for her food, angel put on one of her gloves and started to make little bubbles appear and pop in her water.

A man with a katana that was sitting a couple of seats away from Angel saw a silver chain sticking out of Angel's pocket and saw Angel's gloves and went over to another man sitting on a couch with women around him. This man had a Ouroboros tattoo on his left hand. "Greed, sir,"the man withe katana whispered.

"What is it Dolcetto,"Greed asked.

"There's a State Alchemist. Maybe she can help with-."

"Are you sure,"Greed interrupted.

"Yeah, she's over at the bar." Dolcetto pointed towards the seat that Angel was in. Greed subtly turned his head to the girl and saw the silver smirked as he saw the girl's body. He looked back to Dolcetto. "Get her,"Greed whispered. "Do what you must."

Angel was eating her food and when she ran out of water, she ordered some more, but not before she saw a man with a katana talking with the bar-tender. She stared at them for a moment before going back to eating her food.

She finished her food before she got her water. While waiting, Angel looked around the bar. The place wasn't that crowded, but she noticed a certain spot in the room with a bunch of girls.

'_I can't wait to get out of this place,'_ Angel thought. '_It creeps me out.'_

Eventually, Angel finally got her water. "Thank you," she said as she grabbed the cup of water that was in front of her. She brought the cup to her mouth but stopped, wondering why the water took so long. She shook the thought off and quickly drank it.

As soon as Angel finished her water, she paid for her food and started to get up. She felt dizzy as soon as she got up, but as she was trying to sit back down, she lost her balance. She managed to sit back down in her chair. "What's going on," she asked in a tired voice.

Angel looked around. She felt herself being picked up. She looked at the person holding her. The man had spiked hair and round sunglasses on. "Who are you," she asked before everything went black.

**Hope you like Chapter 4. Until next time.**


End file.
